leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.146
New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until August 31. * The following skins were added along with this patch but they were not made available until September 4. * * PvP.net V1.66 * You can now disable notifications by using the new "Notification Suppression" feature in the Options menu. League of Legends V1.0.0.146 Champions ; * ** Now correctly returns energy when the target is killed by the magic damage from her passive. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. ; * ** No longer benefits from critical strikes. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Missile charge time increased to 12 seconds from 10. ; * General ** Updated model and splash art for . * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from 10. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Damage per orb reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Detection radius reduced to 700 from 750. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** While active, Evelynn now ignores unit collision. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. * ** Cast range increased to 225 from 185. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Missile width reduced to 80 from 120. ; * ** Charge speed reduced to 900 from 1050. ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 50. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Attack speed reduced to % from %. ; * ** When targeting a location outside of Demacian Standard's range, Demacian Standard will now be cast at its maximum range in the direction of the targeted location. ; * ** No longer reduces armor. ** Magic resist reduction changed to 15% at all ranks from a flat . ; * ** Cooldown reduction on kill or assist increased to 15 seconds from 10. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . ** Mark detonation ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Tooltip now states the correct damage reduction amount (15%, not 20%). ; * General ** Increased model size. ; * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; * ** Now leaps directly on top of the target instead of slightly behind them. * ** Fixed: Bola Strike will no longer fail to cast. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed: Poison damage now works correctly at higher attack speeds. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Reduced cast frame to make his attacks more responsive. ; * ** Now has a buff icon and will work properly on consecutive hits. Items ; * Aura range reduced to 600 from 1000. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * Wards no longer state that they have 20 attack damage. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays cooldown on the item rather than as a buff. ; * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * Wards no longer state that they have 20 attack damage. ; * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * Wards no longer state that they have 20 attack damage. Patch Preview Video de:V1.0.0.146 fr:V1.0.0.146 pl:V1.0.0.146 zh:V1.0.0.146 Category:Patch notes